The present invention relates generally to the development of computer screen layouts and more particularly to a method and apparatus for assisting in the development of a computer screen layout.
Computer software developers often have to optimize or customize the layout of the computer screen. For example, when customizing a computer database program, the computer software developer often must design several data entry and/or data output screens. Each screen contains a plurality of objects of many different types arranged on the screen. The computer software developer optimizes the location, placement and selection of those screen objects on the screen. For example, screen objects include data entry fields, data output fields, buttons, pulldown menus, pop-up menus, toolbars, etc.
The objects on the screen are arranged by the computer software developer based upon both ergonomics and aesthetics, but the final approval of the computer screen layout must be made by the client of the computer software developer. Thus, the computer software developer typically develops the computer screen layouts on the computer program and submits them to the client for approval. If the client does not approve, the computer software developer must go back to the computer and revise the computer screen layout. The computer screen layout may go through several iterations of revisions. Generally, this process is time consuming and inefficient.
Computer software has been developed which permits the computer software developer to manipulate "dummy" objects on a computer screen in a separate computer program. These screens may be printed and submitted to the customer for approval. After approval, the computer software developer recreates the approved screen in the final product.